


I Miss You (Talk To Me)

by hotmess_yes (orphan_account)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dirty Talk, FML, LDR, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, also tyler is a virgin, baby boy tyler, i am not even kidding, this is seriously my thing, virgin!Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hotmess_yes
Summary: | “Missing you so much,” Tyler whispered again. “Talk to me, Spooky.” || Tyler is REALLY missing Josh tonight, and he needs him now more than ever. |





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm feeling some type of way today  
> and this is the result enjoy  
> (aka: why I shouldn't be writing when I am single and super into erotica)

For Tyler, long-distance relationships were hard. Especially when this was his first relationship.

 

Him and Josh had started dating a little while after Tyler's eighteenth birthday. A few weeks later, though, Josh had to move with his family to Los Angeles, much to Tyler's dismay. But they were determined to make it work, so they decided to try a long-distance relationship.

 

Things had been going well, for the most part. They talked on the phone every night, texted throughout the day and tried to do some things “together,” such as watching the same movie at the same time. This situation wasn't exactly what Tyler had in mind for his first relationship, but he was happy.

 

He did get lonely, though. Especially on nights like these when he was in a cuddly and affectionate mood... and no one to indulge in it with.

 

“My family and I went to the mall today. You remember the mall in Columbus, right? There were lots of couples there, holding hands and kissing. And it made me think of you.”

 

Tyler was on the phone with Josh for their nightly chat on the telephone. As usual, Josh listened intently as his boyfriend talked about his day and what was on his mind. Which, typically, was a lot.

 

“Miss you lots,” Josh said.

 

“Miss you more,” Tyler replied. Rolling onto his stomach, he leaned his head on the pillow, free hand stroking at the sheets. “I wish you were here. Feels like I haven't seen you in forever.”

 

“It'll only be for a couple more weeks. Then I'll fly down and be with you for the holidays.”

 

Tyler nodded, and smiled. “I know. I can't wait.” Rolling back onto his back, he let out a small sigh, fingering with the blanket by his hips. “Josh?”

 

“Yeah Ty?”

 

“Want you here,” he whispered. “Want you holding me close and kissing me like you did that night before you left. Been thinking so much about how it'd feel to be touched by you.”

 

A muffled grunt came over the line and Josh's voice sounded strained. “Jeez, Ty. Must really be missing me right now; I can hear it in your voice.”

 

“Missing you so much,” Tyler whispered again. “Talk to me, Spooky.”

 

A few moments of silence went by, before Josh cleared his throat and started to speak. “I miss your eyes. I could stare at them forever. I miss those lips of yours. God, I love how red and swollen your lips get after we make out. Do you know how pretty you look like that, baby boy?”

 

Tyler's breath hitched in his throat. Josh had never called him that before. And he _loved_ it. “Josh.”

 

“You like it when I call you that?” Josh's voice was starting to get huskier by the second. “Pretty baby.”

 

Tyler didn't masturbate very often, yet with his boyfriend's silky voice in his ear, it only seemed natural for his fingers to be brushing over the waistband of his boxers. “I do,” he murmured. “Makes me feel like I belong to you; only you, no one else.”

 

“You do belong to me,” Josh said. He let out a small moan, and Tyler already knew what he (and his hand) were up to. “Been thinking so much about that body of yours, Tyler. You're so soft and fragile, I just want to take you over and... _taint_ you.” Tyler's noise in reply urged him to keep going. “Always loved that innocent look in your eyes. I'd be your first, right baby? Would you give it to me?”

 

Tyler's hands had found their way underneath his boxers and were already busy at work, slowly rubbing at the tip. “Of course, Jish. I want to give it to you so badly. It's yours, _only_ yours.”

 

“Soft and sweet. M'gonna make love to you till those sweet lips are crying out my name.”

 

“Josh,” Tyler breathed out. His pace quickening, he buried his face in the side of his pillow and tried to hold out for his love, but the mental and physical stimuli was starting to become too much.

 

“Are you touching yourself, baby boy? That's so hot.”

 

Tyler hummed out a 'Mhm,' thumb massaging the curve in his dick. “Want you so bad. Want you to...” His voice drifted off as it turned into another moan.

 

“Want me to, what...?”

 

“Josh.”

 

“Tell me.” Josh's voice was insistent, hot and heavy.

 

“Want you inside me, taking me there,” Tyler mumbled, biting at his lip. “Mmm-f...”

 

Josh's breathing became more shallow. “I'm so close right now. Are you close?”

 

Eyes squeezed shut, Tyler managed to get out one word as his hand tightened around himself. “C-Close.”

 

“Bet you look stunning right now, with your mouth wide open. Want to make your eyes roll back and _break_ you, Ty.”

 

And with that, Tyler let out something between a moan and a sob, wave after wave of pleasure crashing down on top of him, drowning him in euphoria as he felt white heat spread over his fingers. “Josh, Josh,” he choked out between strangled breaths. “Love you baby, love you, love you so much...”

 

Even through his ringing ears, Tyler could hear Josh's own release, throaty moans of his own name sending even more euphoria and love through his body.

 

As Tyler tried to catch his breath, phone sticking to his slick face, he listened to Josh speak again. “Did so good for me, baby boy. Wish you could see what you did to me. You sounded so beautiful when you came, Tyler. You're so pure, yet so naughty for me. Love that about you, baby.”

 

Tyler basked in the warmth and oxytocin that was flowing through his veins, eyes lidded and a smile spread across his face. And despite the fact that they were a thousand miles apart, he felt closer to Josh than ever before. “I love you,” he whispered.

 

“I love you, too,” Josh whispered back. “See you in a few weeks, love.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me father for I have sinned fml


End file.
